Kagome's Leap of Love
by videogameandanime-empress
Summary: Kagome knows what it truly means to love. Do you?


**(A/N) Ok this one is gunna be serious...this time...im NOT kidding!**

One night in a small cafe in the middle of nowhere, a girl walked in. The girl appeared to be 15 or 16, had long black hair, which was dripping from being out in the rain, and she was wearing a green school uniform. "Kinda far away from school aren't ya little girl?", "A cute girl like you shouldn't be out here alone...", and "Oh poor kid, she's all soaked" were only a few of the comments she got when she sat down in an empty booth.

A waitress came up to the girl and sat down next to her saying "Oh ignore them, so where are you from?" "Tokyo" said the girl. "Oh, thats quite aways away from here...about 100 miles from here isn't it?" The girl shrugged and just looked away. "Uh...so whats your name?" the waitress continued to question her. "Kagome" she said "Kagome Higurashi".

Suddenly a tall boy walked in saying "Has anyone seen Kagome?" Kagome sunk down in her seat "oh no its Hojo" she whispered. He looked over and saw Kagome "Kagome! There you are, I've been following you trying to get you to use this umbrella, it's not healthy to be in the rain without one, also I heard why your out here, chasing after that violent boyfriend of yours of course. I think its ridiculous, I'm much more of a suitable boyfriend for you."

Kagome had heard enough "Hojo! I don't like you! And I'm tired of everyone else saying how InuYasha isn't right for me! I wish nobody ever found out about him! I-I can't take this any more!"

By now the whole restraunt was staring at her. Hojo began to speak "We're only doing what's best for you-" "No you're not!" She began screaming again "Thanks to you and all my friends InuYasha hates me now! All of you guys lies and your deception! He thinks I don't love him and that I've lied this whole time and all these horrible things you people drilled into his mind. Now I have to chase after him all over Japan! But I don't mind...I'll search the world for him if I have to..." Kagome now burst into tears.

Kagome got up and ran out the door. She grabbed her bike and continued to ride it. She thought _I'm sorry that they said those aweful things that aren't true...but don't worry I'll find you...I'll know if you try to go back through the well, I've even got Sota helping me...I know he'll call me when you try...I know... _

Suddenly somthing bright red raced past her going the opposite direction. It was InuYasha, she was sure of it. She pushed with all her strength and continued to persue him. Suddenly he stopped and without turning around said "I know how you feel...I know about all those lies...about your hatred...they told me what you've said...and showed me your diary telling of all those lies...just leave me alone Kagome... haven't you hurt me enough already?"

Kagome was crying harder than she ever had before "No! It's not true! I love you InuYasha!" "Feh.." InuYasha said "prove it" He expected her to turn around and leave but then he saw her walk over to a cliff. He ran over near her and looked over the edge and saw at the bottom of the 50 foot drop some jagged rocks. He knew anyone who jumped off it would surely die. Kagome knew too. She said "If I jump off here it will prove my love to you...even though I'll be dead...I'll happily die knowing that you know how much I love you." She leaned over and kissed him then jumped off. Suddenly she felt herself stop falling, InuYasha had grabbed her foot. He looked down at her and said "Kagome...you idiot...do you really think I could stand to see you die?" She looked at him and said "Inu...Yasha..." He looked at her softly saying "I love you to Kagome."

**(A/N) Yeah I know a short little one shot anyway, heres a message to you all: to me someone you love is someone you'll die for instead of them dying, not you love them because you think their cute or whatever (stupid people at school) anyway the only ones i love are my family, my pets, and my best friend (thats you AA-M) yep no boys, none at all, and ya know what...I'm fine with that.**


End file.
